Coming Back
by Blondexdoggie21
Summary: A Word Girl story... TobeyxBecky Tobey leaves the city when his mother gets a new job and returns about seven years later. Things have changed, especialy him. My first story!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer; I do not own WordGirl or any of the characters, if I did, there would be a fewer big words in the show. XD Now, onto the prologue!

Rating; T for some language, some violence, and other things.

It has been so long…About seven years since I lived in that city, since I have seen her… I wonder what she has been up to. Did I miss anything since I left? Is she still even alive? I guess these questions will be answered in a few days. Finally, I am moving back home…

.:Flashback:.

"Tobey! What are you up to…?" Her voice had a shrill and cold tone to it- a tone I really didn't like to hear…She just stood there, glaring at me; expecting me to pull out my remote and send a ton of robots at her. She'd have to wait for that….

"_I didn't come here to cause any trouble, WordGirl. I came here to inform you that my family and I are moving out of this city."_

_Her facial expression didn't change much, but I could tell that she was a little shocked, interested, and maybe…sad? "Why tell me, of all people?"_

"_Cause, you would probably assume I am off plotting stuff." I couldn't help but smirk, I knew her better than she thought._

"_I wouldn't!" She took a slight pause… "Well, maybe I would…But still, why tell /me/ - your enemy?"_

"_Are we really enemies? Never mind, I have to get going…" I would miss this city more than I thought. But, I had to move on; everyone has to, eventually._

_My question took her back a bit. "Wait, Tobey. Will you be coming back?"_

"_Yeah, my mom said in about ten years, maybe sooner. We are moving because of her job. You know how the economy is… I don't know for sure how long, but I will come back." I gave her a faint smile and turned around to leave._

_She frowned, but waved a good-bye to me. "Bye…"_

"_Good-bye, WordGirl…." I left her with one of my precious possessions- my remote. I knew that she believed me that I wasn't going to cause any more trouble. I just wanted to make sure… The silver remote dropped from my back pocket as I walked home…_

.:End of Flashback:.

Through my shaggy blonde hair, I could see the shimmering buildings of the city. It still looked the same, to me at least. I guess some things don't change over time. I have… Seven years can change a boy into a man. Now, I am eighteen, almost finished with high school and have a bright future ahead. Well, I may have a bright future… One of the reasons I am moving back is because, well, I kinda was expelled from my old high school. I really don't feel like thinking about that. I am driving, and it is hard enough for me to stay focused. If anything, I should be thinking about finding an apartment and getting settled. This is going to be a real pain in the ass. –Sigh-


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1

.:Chapter 1:.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything….

Rating: T

Finally! I finally finished taking my crap out of those boxes and putting them away. I didn't even know I owned this much junk. The apartment was small, but doable. One bedroom, one bath, a small "kitchen", which was only really a fridge, a microwave, and a mini stove, and a main living room with a decent sized TV. Well, it could be smaller and full of bugs and other nasty things, right?

I stood by the doorway to the apartment. Everything was put away and the room was so clean. It won't stay clean for to long, though. I'm living here now, so I gotta try to keep it somewhat clean, or else it will be impossible for me to live in here.

Today was Saturday, and Monday is my first day at the high school here. The school year already started a few months ago. I know that I'd be able to catch up to what ever they were teaching. I am a genius and all. Though, judging from my looks, I look like a bum who flunked out of school. Which is pretty much true…

I remember when I was the cute and annoying little kid with glasses. I look in the mirror now and see a mess of shaggy blonde hair that looks like it wasn't cut in over a year. No longer do I wear glasses, only if I need to read extremely small print will I use my reading glasses, now my dark black eyes can be seen much more clearly; if only my hair didn't cover them up. Also, I grew quite tall; I'm about 5'9" and have a normal body weight for someone my age.

It was time for me to see for myself what changed in this city. I grabbed my key and stuffed it in the pocked of my jeans and slammed the door behind me. The sky looked dark, like a storm would be heading this way. A little bit of rain ain't going to stop me. So, I sauntered down the street with one question lingering in the back of my mind.

Are you still here…?


	3. Chapter 2:

.:Chapter 2:.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Rating: T

Not too much has changed, as far as I can tell. So far I have walked for at least an hour and a half around the city. The people are really annoying… You know how many of um gave me these looks as I walked by?! I haven't done anything to them in seven years! Jesus Christ, they all need to get a life….

There is this one thing in the city that I never really understood. A completely random river flows right through it and its banks are completely wooded. I would have dammed up the river and cut down the trees. Yet, it does give a calm feel to the city. I shouldn't complain about it.

Well, I was walking by the river and decided to stop at the bridge and gaze down at the rushing water below me. It brought back memories… I never really was a major fan of swimming. I prefer weights and other sports over swimming, but I can swim if I really want to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw it. I swear to every God that exists I saw a girl, about my age, fall from the sky and plummet head first into the river under her. That woke me up from my daydreaming. As I looked down again at the rushing river under me, I could just barely see her hand bob up and down with the current. _Damn! She's out cold!_ Doing what every sane guy would do, I panicked!

_Should I dive in there, or run along the river and try to reach her?! Ahhh! How can there be no people around here! How the hell did she even fall into this river?! Now I wish this river was gone…_

That's when I saw her hand finally fall beneath the mass of water… Acting on instinct, I dove into the rushing water. I was told by quite a few people how difficult swimming in a river was. I never believed what they said, up until now, that is. I felt myself fall victim to the river's furry and plunge under its waves a few times during my "swim". Thankfully, I was able to pull myself up all of those times. Another thing I was thankful for, was that the girl's shirt snagged on a branch and prevented her from being swept away any more than she had been. It took some strength for me to swim up to where she was snagged, but I was successful in reaching my destination.

Latching onto the same branch she was attached to, I was able to see that the only way for me to free her was to rip her shirt free form the hooked branch. _She'd better not wake up now, or the river won't be my top fear right now_. With a slight shudder I ripped her free and slowly made my way to shore. I winced in pain as parts of a branch went hurling towards my face.

A bright red liquid began to ooze from under my left eye and cloud my vision. _Now I can only see with one eye?!_ This rescue mission was beginning to look more and more like a suicide mission with every passing second! The blood traveled down my face and absorbed into my soaked blonde hair. A scar would defiantly form there… Finally my feet sank into the soft dirt near the edge of the river.

Gingerly I placed her down on the shore. A bright blush formed on my cheeks when I realized /where/ her shirt had ripped. Hastily, I pulled off my own shirt and placed it over her chest. Bright drops of red had stained my once-white shirt; at least it wasn't my favorite shirt. _ Good, she's breathing. I should probably get going. I'd hate for her to wake up and get the wrong idea about what happened here._

With a sigh of relief I stood to my feet and headed home. _I need a shower. I smell like a freaking river._

A pair of eyes had been watching my every move from the green trees above…


End file.
